


CatTok challenge gone wrong

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Sappy, catra is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Glimmer decides to get Adora to pull a sort of prank on Catra. Catra’s response was not what Glimmer expected. Chaos ensues and Adora has to be the one to fix it in the end before their friends kill her for upsetting Catra. Who knew Scorpia and Netossa were so protective over the magicat?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	CatTok challenge gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a random scenario that I thought of yesterday, so I had to get it out. Yeah, Catra is OOC, maybe. Oh well.

Glimmer was bored. It was the weekend, so no classes. The whole squad was there at Glimmer's house, chilling out. 

It was as lively as it could be during a snowstorm. All their friends were spread out throughout the mansion, doing whatever they pleased with the entertainment available to them. They seemed to be perfectly fine on their own. Glimmer was snuggling with Bow, both of them on their phones, sharing TikToks and laughing.

Glimmer scrolled through her For You Page. She came across an cat video. It was a sort of challenge or experiment. The person went into a room and closed the door, locking the cat out of it, to catch their reaction on camera. The cat meowed and stared at the door before eventually finding the phone and then walking out. Glimmer snorted. Animals were weird. 

She lifted her eyes from her phone. She saw Adora sitting across from her, playing on her game console, oblivious to the world. An idea came to her. 

"Adora." Glimmer spoke up, nudging the blonde with one of her feet.

Adora's head lifted.

"Yeah?" 

Glimmer looked over at the open door, to make sure Catra wasn't there. It was only a matter of time before the magicat showed up. Those two idiots couldn't stay apart for very long, following each other around like lost animals. 

No pun intended for Catra. 

Glimmer turned to Adora, sitting up.

"I want to see Catra's reaction to something." She said, a little too excited. "All you gotta do is walk into a room when she follows you and close the door and lock it so she can't get in. Don't say anything. Just do it and we'll see. I want to see what she does."

Adora raised a brow.

"Um, ok? Why?"

Glimmer shrugged. "I'm bored and I wanna see if she'll break down the door or something."

Adora shrugged. 

"Um, sure."

They waited for Catra to walk in. When she did, Adora greeted her and stood up. She walked towards the closest room. Of course, Catra, happy to be wherever Adora was, followed. When Adora closed the door behind her, Catra stood there in shock. 

Catra tried the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. Catra knocked on the door.

"Adora?.... hey, dummy?..... Adora?"

Glimmer almost felt bad. Almost. Catra stared at the door, fidgeting. She suddenly turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room. Glimmer paused when she saw Catra's eyes filled with tears. That couldn't be good. Glimmer and Bow looked at one another. 

It was at that moment, Glimmer knew she fucked up. Getting to her feet, she hurried over to knock on the door Adora had went through.

"Adora! I think we made Catra cry!" She called, panicking.

The door slammed open a second later, Adora looking just as alarmed. Even worse.

"What do you mean she's crying? What happened?"

Glimmer threw her hands up. 

"I don't know! It was just a joke! She looked upset and she walked out."

Bow stood up, trying to be the voice of reason.  
He sighed, pocketing his phone.

"I turn off my brain for one minute to watch TikToks and you two manage to break Catra's already fragile emotional state. We better find her before-"

"ADORA GRAYSKULL!"

The three of them jumped at the thunderous voice that could only belong to one person. Footsteps came from down the hall. 

They all paled when they saw Scorpia in the doorway. She looked like she was out for blood.  
Adora felt true fear wash over her. Scorpia walked into the room.

"What the fuck did you do?" Scorpia demanded to know. 

Adora was too afraid to speak. She stammered out what was supposed to be an explanation, but her mouth wasn't cooperating with her brain. She cowered under the intense glare Catra's very muscular, and very tall, best friend. 

"Sweetie." A voice interrupted Adora's brain malfunction.

The four of them looked at the doorway to see Perfuma standing there, looking more concerned than anything. Perfuma glided across the room, taking Scorpia by the arm. She was the calming presence that they all needed.

"Let her explain herself. Scaring her into a pile of nerves won't help anyone."

Scorpia took a breath. She took a step back, her expression slightly less angry. She even looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that. I don't usually get that angry, but when Catra came to us, in tears and panicking, I just assumed you'd done something on purpose."

Adora's eyes widened. Catra really was crying.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"In the living room. We left her with Netossa and Spinnerella to calm her down." Perfuma replied.

Adora was out of the room. She rushed down the hall and into one of the Brightmoon family's many living rooms. There sat the others. Catra was curled up between Spinnerella and Netossa. The others were standing around, clearly concerned and confused. 

Catra sobbed, trembling in her seat.

"I fucked up! Sh-She hates me!"

Spinny rubbed Catra's back, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she doesn't, sweetie." Spinny said. 

Catra nodded, her face buried in her hands. 

"Yes, she does! I must've done something wrong and I don't know what. I'm such a fuck up."

Adora's heart tore to pieces. What had they done?

"Catra." Adora said, getting their attention.

Everyone looked her way. Catra practically shrunk in Spinny's arms to hide. Netossa stood up, a stern expression on her face.

"Start talking, Grayskull." She growled, the mama bear coming out.

Adora shrugged. She was at a lose.

"I closed a door and locked her out of the room I walked into. I don't hate her. I didn't mean to upset her, I promise."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Netossa snapped. 

It was no secret that Netossa and Spinnerella had a motherly bond with Adora and Catra, especially Catra. The older couple had become like mother figures to her, and as a result, became protective of her. It was terrifying to be on the receiving end of their aggressive protectiveness.

"It was my fault." 

Adora turned around, hearing the voice. She saw Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, and Perfuma standing in the doorway of the living room. Obviously it was Glimmer who had spoken. They all looked at the sparkly young woman. Glimmer fidgeted nervously with the scarf she was wearing, looking every bit guilty. She walked further into the room.

"I got this idea for a prank from TikTok. To close the door and see how your cat would react to being locked out of your room. I was bored and wanted to see how Catra would react. I thought it'd be funny because, well, she's part cat. Maybe she'd complain or just through a fit or pick the lock."

Glimmer looked at Catra. The girl was still very upset, but wasn't freaking out anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Catra. I had no idea you'd feel so strongly about this. This is on me. It was a terrible idea. Adora isn't to blame. I am."

Mermista groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why on Etheria would you think that was a good idea?" She asked. "We all know Catra is sensitive when it comes to Adora."

Catra stood up and walked out. Adora wanted to go after her, but wasn't sure if Catra wanted to see her. She looked at Perfuma.

"Can you please make sure she's alright?" She asked. "I'm really worried. Text me where she went."

Perfuma gave a soft smile and nod. She followed Catra. Adora turned back to the group. She crossed her arms, biting her fingernail nervously.

"Why would you tell Adora to do that?" Mermista continued. "Like, we all know she's not the brightest. She probably didn't think anything of the stupid idea and just followed orders. She's like a golden retriever. Tell her to do something seemingly harmless, she'll probably do it just to make you happy. She doesn't really think things through, Glimmer. If she did, she would've realized that maybe basically slamming a door in Catra's face would upset her."

"I didn't slam it in her face." Adora refuted. "I would never."

Spinny shrugged. "She feels like you did. That's how she saw it. She thinks you're angry at her and she can't figure out why. It's wrecking her. You really need to talk to her."

Adora nodded. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw a text Perfuma.

She's in the library. She's calmed down a bit, but is still really not ok. Talk to her, please. She needs you.

"I'll go do that." Adora said, looking up from her phone. 

Adora turned and walked out of the living room. She found the library, Perfuma standing outside the door, looking a little bothered. She saw Adora coming and smiled. Adora approached her.

"How bad did I fuck up?" She asked.

Perfuma shook her head.

"She's not upset with you. She just needs to hear that you're not mad at her. She's blaming herself and I also think Glimmer should apologize and explain. Catra is a little embarrassed for crying, because well... it's Catra. So, I reminded her that being upset is normal and perfectly fine. She thinks she's being a baby and too sensitive. However, I think she needs a good cry. It's been a while, so I say just let her get it all out."

Adora thanked her before she walked into the library. It wasn't too big. It was practically the size of an office. The four shelved walls weren't too far apart. There were couches to lounge on. The high windows let sunlight. Sitting on one of the couches was Catra. Adora walked over to her.

"Cat?"

Catra wiped her face, sniffling. She looked up at Adora. 

"Oh um, hey, Adora."

Catra stood up. She looked around, crossing her arms. Adora sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I didn't know you'd feel this way."

Catra looked at her. She hesitated.

"You don't hate me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Adora quickly shook her head.

"No, of course not, Catra."

Catra shakily exhaled. She ran up to Adora. Adora hugged her, pressing kisses to Catra's head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I love you so much."

Catra hugged back, resting her head on Adora's shoulder. She sniffled.

"So, I didn't do something wrong? I thought you-"

Adora shook her head. She pulled away enough to look Catra in the eyes. The blonde warrior cupped the magicat's face. 

"You did nothing wrong. I promise. It was Glimmer and I. It was a stupid prank that we didn't think through. I'm not upset with you or anything. At all. Ok?"

Catra nodded. Her tail lashed anxiously. She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm such a baby. Crying like one over a prank."

Catra rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Don't start with that shit." Adora scolded her lightly. "Your emotions got the better of you. So what? It's healthy according to Perfuma. If you need to cry, then cry."

Catra wiped her face, groaning in annoyance.

"Sorry. I was just so confused about why you'd suddenly shut the door in my face like that. I just couldn't see what I did wrong to make you mad at me. You never did that to me before, so o thought I finally fucked up somehow without realizing it."

Finally fucked up? Is that how Catra thought of herself? Just an accident waiting to happen that'll ruin their relationship?

Adora took a seat, pulling Catra onto her lap. She hugged her girlfriend, pressing loving kisses to her face and hair. She whispered reassurances and apologies to Catra

"I love you. I'm sorry for being stupid. You're the best girlfriend ever and I won't do that again. I'm so sorry for making you cry. You're so good to me and beautiful and I love you very much."

Catra eventually began to purr. She smiled, looking at Adora with a grin.

"I get it, you dork. You're sorry and I'm amazing. Even though, I don't really believe I'm that great."

Adora couldn't help the guilt she still felt. Her hands held Catra's waist, teasing the fur underneath the clothing. She made eye contact with Catra. The girl seemed no longer upset, but Adora wasn't completely sure if Catra was fully ok after only a few minutes. Just to be sure, Adora felt the need to apologize again.

"I'm still sorry." She said. "You know I love you with all of my heart, right? And that nothing you can do will make me stop?"

Catra's averted her gaze, a light pink coloring her face. Her face morphed into a partially delighted and embarrassed expression. Her lips twisted, as if she were trying to school her face. 

"Yeah. I know."

Catra cleared her throat, eventually looking Adora's in the face again. She smiled. Wrapping her arms loosely around Adora's neck, Catra giggled.

"You're such an idiot." She teased lovingly. 

Adora laughed. She pressed her lips against Catra's. Catra happily returned the gesture. Adora knew they were okay once Catra's tail wrapped around her leg. Adora decided to stop before it escalated. Breaking the kiss, she instead gently pressed their foreheads together, the two gazing into each other's eyes. 

"I know. Your idiot."

Catra snorted. She leaned back, relying on Adora to keep her from falling off her lap. The magicat woman tilted her head, a mischievous look on her face.

"I forgive you. But how am I supposed to show Glimmer I forgive her? I can't exactly kiss her too. Unless..."

Adora squawked at the implication. 

"Don't you dare." She warned, horrified at the idea of Catra kissing Glimmer. "Glimmer is basically my sister."

Catra cackled. Adora rolled her eyes. Catra threw her head back, her squeaky laugh making any worries in Adora evaporate. Catra shook her head, her laughter subsiding. She looked at Adora, her heterochromic eyes light and sparkling once more. Catra stood up, taking Adora's hand. 

"C'mon. Let's go stop mom and Scorpia from maiming Sparkles."

Adora stood up and the two walked out of the library. 

"You know Glimmer feels awful." She mentioned as they walked.

Catra smiled sheepishly. She looked down at the floor, silent for the remainder of the short walk back to the living room. As they got closer, the women could hear the voices of the others. When they walked in, they saw everyone still there, sitting around. 

All eyes were on them, specifically Catra. 

"Hey, guys." She greeted, awkwardly. 

Glimmer stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Catra. I didn't mean to upset you."

Catra waved her off as if it was no big deal. 

"Eh. I'm fine, now. Don't feel bad. You couldn't have known I'd react like that."

"How are you feeling now?" Spinny asked. 

She approached Catra, holding out a tissue box. Catra realized she must look like a wreck. She gratefully took a few tissues. Turning away, she blew her congested nose and wiped any traces of tears away. 

"Ugh see, this is why I hate crying like this, but my stupid feelings don't care about that shit. Ugh, how bad do I look?"

She looked at Mermista. Mermista snorted.

"Your eyes and nose are pink and your eyelashes are damp. It totally looks like you were bawling your eyes out."

Catra groaned, annoyed. 

She noticed everyone else looking at her. 

"What?" She asked, wiping her nose. "Stop it."

Adora wrapped her arm around Catra's waist.

"It's just kind of jarring for us to see you cry that much. It just took us by surprise because it hardly happens. You bursting into tears out of nowhere isn't like you, so of course we're worried about you."

Catra looked at Glimmer. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"It's alright, Sparkles. Really. I'm not mad at you or whatever. Adora and I talked it out and I know you two didn't mean to do anything mean. I just might need a therapy session to work through some insecurities I have, but other than that, I'd rather forget this happened."

Glimmer smiled. She suddenly walked up to Catra and hugged her. Catra hugged back. 

"I really am sorry." Glimmer said. "It was my idea because I was bored and wanted to mess with you. Adora loves you and you did nothing to deserve that."

Catra pulled away from the hug. 

"I get it, you guys. Sorry I caused a scene."

She looked at Netossa, then at Scorpia. They both were sitting down, their respective significant others seeming to be calming them.  
Catra raised a brow.

"You guys good? What did I miss?"

Glimmer laughed nervously. She scratched the back of her neck.

"They definitely made sure I knew how bad I fucked up. They weren't happy with me."

Catra laughed. The thought of Glimmer getting scolded and told off was hilarious. Catra leaned on Glimmer's shoulder.

"Man, Sparkles. Finally. I'm not the only one who gets crap from them anymore. Thank the stars for that. C'mon guys. Let up on her. I'm alright, ok? Geez."

Catra smirked, looking back at Adora.

"If you two really wanna make it up to me so bad, let's go eat some cake. I'm hungry and my head hurts now. I want a nap."

Adora smiled. Taking Catra by the hand, they led the group out of the room, the previous situation starting to be forgotten and forgiven.  
However, let's just say that Adora was more afraid of Scorpia from then on. Catra never let her live it down. Netossa never let Glimmer live it down, either. 

That made it all worth it to Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and yeah! Remember I take requests and check out my other work if you’d like :)


End file.
